Black Lace
by tinkyrae
Summary: Smutty FanFic. Enjoy. :) Rated M for Mature. BBRae I don't own Teen Titans


Raven opened the bathroom door the sound of her bare feet sticking on the bathroom title could be heard as she step forward. She leaned against the frame letting her arms fall to her sides. Her soft smile held a hint of doubt as her amethyst's locked on to his. There was a soft whine in the back of his throat as he gawked at her. She was radiant. Stunning and his entire body seemed to ignite from just the look of her. She let the pads of her fingers toy with the hem of her outfit for a moment before she took a step forward.

"Do you like it?" She voiced curiously.

Like it? That didn't even come close to the word he was thinking. More like... Fuck. Literally. Her pale shoulders could held up the thin tiny straps of a black lace top. It was see through, he faintly could see her dark skin of her nipples from underneath it. Fitting better than he though anything could on her, she managed to prove once again that a simple piece of clothing could make him pant. He licked his lips coating it with saliva. He stood from the bed his erection profoundly showing through his boxers for her.

Her eyes flicked from his shoulder to his abs then farther down, her cheeks rose with color. At least he wanted her. He finally reached her and smirked his hands rapidly caressing her arms then her sides. The fabric was soft and smooth but he knew it was nothing compared to the what lied beneath. "Could you get any more attractive?" He asked before leaning in to her.

His lips pressed against hers. It wasn't soft or gentle, but greedy and full of lust. God he wanted her, every single inch of her. He parted his mouth letting his tongue slip into hers, deepening the kiss. The taste of tea and chocolate lingered there and it was intoxicating. His hands gripped her hips slowly grinding his pelvis. He was clear and left no shred of doubt that he needed this. He moaned softly before removing his tongue and softly sucking on her lips.

Moving down he found that perfect line that he loved to trace with his lips from her jaw line down her neck. Her breath hitched as he began kissing and suckling every part of flesh he could find. "I was hesitant to get something like this..." She paused as her skin flooded in goosebumps. "But Star said you'd approve."

He made a mental note to not only thank the Alien but persuade her that she should take Raven out more often. "Kori is a very smart woman." He responded his voice low and thick with desire. His hand slipped down, his thumbs pressing into her rib cage before feeling that familiar slope of her hour glass shape. Reaching her hips he trailed back behind gripping her ass. He playfully bit where her shoulder met her neck and whispered. "I want you." Then he pulled down her black thong from her body.

...

Some how they had moved to the bed Raven always felt like she was in caught in a whirlwind during such activities. Her body arched up as he slid deep inside her. She always so quiet, especially back home in the tower, but they weren't in the tower tonight. No they were in a fancy hotel living out a fantasy of being normal for once, no responsibilities and no villains. Just time to focus on each other. So tonight she decided she would let herself go. "Oh Gar." She moaned into air. He grunted in response knowing what felt good and he was determined to make her feel like heaven. Her black negligee clung to her moist skin because he had quietly begged for her to keep it on.

His hand rested against her side occasionally running up to her breast and back down again. Keeping his eyes fixed on her he loved watching her like this. It was so different than anything he had experience with her. She was so guarded all the time. So he couldn't help but loved when she finally let herself go and the emotions would play out across her face. Each thrust he delivered made her eyes spark. She let him see her soul and in return he let her into his.

"God I love you." He groaned feeling her tight core tightening around him. She nodded her mouth partly opened as the sensation was only getting more pleasurable. Her breaths grew more frequent as her moans carried around the room. Arching forward she captured his lips with hers making him slip and falter for a moment. He grabbed her hip and pulled himself back plunging back inside her. He pulled away to catch his breath and because he knew his favorite moment was coming.

A gasp escaped her mouth he continued to hit that one spot that she never knew existed until he came along. She gripped his shoulders her nails digging into his flesh. She felt it rising and rising then she knew her body was giving into him. Each thrust giving her wonderment of if this would be the one to send her off into the place that floated above her body. One more. One more.

One. More.

"Ohhhh." She cried out throwing her head back, sparks enveloping her body.

He watched in pure delight as her eyes fluttered close, her face relaxed, her lips slightly parted. He didn't stop knowing that her orgasm was would insure his. With in her he felt like he was on fire, her wondrous body milking him to brink of insanity. "Rave..." He didn't get to finish her name before his own body gave into pleasure.

He didn't even bother putting on clothes. Hopeful that in the morning he get another round of her. He let his arms snake around her waist as she drifted in and out of sleep. "You're amazing." She said in the breath of a whisper. Her hand gently stroked his arm that was across her body. "I love you."

"Goodnight Wife." He mumbled into her ear knowing would never get tired of saying that to her.

"Goodnight." She answered back. His body relaxed as the smell of their love lingered in the air. He could get use to this marriage thing.


End file.
